Coast Way
The Coast Way lies to the east of the Candlekeep Coastway and is the road that in Baldur's Gate connects the northerly Friendly Arm Inn with the southerly Beregost. Involvement This part of the Candlekeep Coastway connects the easterly Lion's Way, and thus Candlekeep, with the Friendly Arm Inn to the north and the town of Beregost to the south. While the roads are relatively safe to travel, Aoln, a hunter of sorts on the path to the Friendly Arm Inn, has some stories to tell about the dangers of especially the eastern wilderness, where gibberlings, xvarts and all kinds of wolves make journeys a risk, and many a caravan already went lost. There are rumors of even mightier creatures here. Chapter One When arriving here from the westerly located Lion's Way, following the important event of going to the Friendly Arm Inn, the party is approached by a mysterious old man, inquiring on their state of mind. The chosen response has influence only on his tone when replying himself – and upon leaving, Gorion's Ward notes: Chapter Three If passing through the eastern wilderness during Chapter Three, Deke and a handful of bandits can be encountered near a raided caravan and pressed into revealing the location of the Bandit Camp after they have suffered some severe damage. Quests *A Rogue Ogre – A rogue ogre with a girdle fetish in the far east of the map (at 4692.1684) is in possession of the Girdle of Masculinity/Femininity and Elves' Bane, the latter one requested by Unshey at The Friendly Arm. The ogre won't hand them out voluntarily. *Entar's Son – Entar Silvershield's son was on a caravan, the security of which Kagain from Beregost was responsible for. If accepting the task at his shop and returning with the dwarf to the Coast Way, the party has one day to find the raided caravan in the eastern parts of the wilderness. Notable loot *A Ring of the Princes on a rock in the northwestern part of the map Notes *This is usually the first area that players reveal on their World Map by exploration. *The Friendly Arm Inn and Beregost will already be on the map when first entering this area, but are greyed out, meaning that they cannot be traveled to until the route to them is "revealed" by exiting this area once to the north and to the south. Gallery Aoln BG1EE.png|'Aoln:' "There be beasties about with better hearing than we."AOLN.dlg; State 0 – Aoln: "If ye don't mind, please try to keep your voices down. There be beasties about with better hearing than we." Ogre (A Rogue Ogre) BG1EE.png|There be beasties about with belt fetishes, as well. Coast Way Raided Caravan BG1EE.png|Jase was eyewitness of that caravan got raided. Andout BG1EE.png|A messenger on way to Beregost. Promotional screenshots Interplay Baldur's Gate Screenshot 14.jpg|Interplay's promotional Ima DeathBringer and her yet small party, shortly after the start of the journey, on the Coast Way. – Promotional screenshot Video guide Baldur's Gate - Coast Way - Part 3 Baldur's Gate - Road to Beregost - Part 5 External links * References Category:Areas from the world map Category:Locations on the Sword Coast